A Lover in the Night
by safiriamatai
Summary: I wrote this simply because I need Loki fluff and I need it now. LokixOC and ThorxOC When Loki realizes that Rachel has been visiting Thor at night, he comes to the realization that he's jealous of his brother. When he goes to Rachel and catches her sneaking out to see Thor, he expresses just how he feels about her.


Rachel blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She glanced around, making sure nobody would see her sneaking out. When she was satisfied that she was alone, she slipped out of the warm bed, silently making her way out the door. Just as her hand was about to reach for the door, she heard a voice coming from the chair in the corner. "Going somewhere?" She froze, silently cursing herself for not checking more carefully. She turned around, her eyes searching in the dark for the owner of the voice. The light clicked on, and she saw Loki sitting in the small brown overstuffed chair. He looked at her with searching eyes, looking her up and down. She suddenly felt over exposed in her blue sleep shorts and her yellow tank top that showed just a bit too much skin for her liking. She crossed her arms, feeling very self conscious. Loki gave a small laugh and let a bit of a smile play around his lips. "You never answered my question" he said, voice now strong and commanding. "I was I was uhh, going " she stumbled over her words, trying to come up with a convincing lie. "Going out to see Thor again?" His voice was restrained, controlled. This confused Rachel, it was like he was trying to hide something, but why? It was true that she was sneaking out to see Thor as she did almost every night, but why would Loki care? "My brother always has everything exactly as he wants" He spat, voice angry. Rachel was even more confused, why was Loki angry? It was no secret that Loki didn't exactly like her, so why would he be angry about her slipping out to see Thor? Suddenly, he stood, looking at her with eyes full of desire. No, this wasn't possible! She belonged to Thor and Thor alone. Still, she felt something when Loki looked at her that she had never felt with Thor. He slowly walked towards her, his eyes locked onto hers, never looking away. Finally, he was only a few inches away from her. She couldn't breathe when he reached out a hand and lightly touched her shoulder, running his cool fingers down until he was at her wrist, when he stopped and looked back up at her, his eyes burning with desire. She looked up, still not quite believing that this was happening, feeling like she would wake up any second now, Thor's arms wrapped around her. It wouldn't be the first time she had dreams about Loki, but they were never this vivid, never this real. The feeling of his breath on her face, the pounding of her heart, racing out of control. What was happening to her? Could this actually be real? As his face came closer to hers, she decided that even if this was a dream, she would go on dreaming it. Her eyes closed as she felt his soft, warm breath on her face. His hands wrapped around her, drifting from her upper back, down until they were resting on her hips. One hand came back up to brush against her cheek before making its way behind her neck, pulling her closer. She could see his lips, so soft, so close. How many times had she dreamed of kissing those lips? Slowly, she allowed her hands to reach out and wrap around him, pulling him even closer. This seemed all the permission he needed, and his lips landed softly on hers. His lips lingered for a moment, then he drew back, leaning his forehead against hers before she leaned up and their lips connected again. Slowly, she felt his lips parting, and she allowed his tongue to invade her mouth. She let Loki guide her back to her bed, still kissing her. He gently laid her down, pausing for a moment to remove his shirt, letting it drop to the floor before putting an arm on either side of her and lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her until both were gasping for breath. He pulled her farther up on the bed, and pressed himself against her, kissing her harder, until the door suddenly flew open. Loki stood, one hand still clasped in one of Rachel's. As she sat up, her eyes widened. Thor was standing in the door, looking in at his brother and his lover. "No" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "No!" He strode across the room, looking at Loki as though he had committed the ultimate crime, and in his eyes, he had. He grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, shaking him like a ragdoll. "How could you!" He yelled, his loud voice hurting Rachel's ears after hearing nothing but Loki's soft murmurs for the past few minutes. "At least I treated her like a real woman" Yelled Loki, pushing Thor back and rubbing his bare shoulder where Thor had hit it. "And what's that supposed to mean" Thor spat, eyes full of hatred. "I didn't force her to come to me in the dead of night, didn't make her sneak down the halls just so she could slide into my bed and have me do as I would with her!" His voice was quiet now, quiet and deadly. "And you think that s how I treat her?" Thor said, shaking his head. "I've seen how you treat your women." He said simply, looking back down to Rachel. "How I treat my women" He said, laughing, "I treat her like a queen!" He yelled, growing more and more agitated by the minute. "Thor! Do you really want to fight over a woman like this? Let her decide who is to be her lover." His voice was quiet again, a smile just playing around his lips. Rachel looked between the two, eyes full of disbelief and fear. Loki was right, Thor made her feel like she had to go to him every night, like she had no choice. When Loki came to her, she felt only like he loved her, like he really cared for her. He was never rough or controlling like Thor was, only gentle and caring. She knew if she chose Loki, Thor would be angry and do everything he could to make them unhappy, or to keep them apart, but if she chose Thor, she knew he would have to stay with him for the rest of her life, living with a man she didn't love. There was no easy way out, no way for her to be happy. She looked from one to the other, eyes wide and scared. Loki, who had been so sure she would choose him, was starting to realize she had not chosen him yet, and was having trouble with expressing her decision. He looked back to her, eyes begging her to choose him, to stay with him. She looked up at him, her eyes expressing everything she felt and thought. "Rachel, you can't possibly be thinking about staying with him!" His disbelieving voice was all she needed. She stood, taking Loki's hand again. "Thor, please? I I love him" She said, turning to look up at Loki. His eyes were sparkling, full of amazement that he had her all to himself now. Suddenly, his face darkened and he looked up at Thor. "I know you don't like this" He said, voice cautious. He obviously realized the great danger they were in now, that feeling that Rachel had since she first woke to find Loki sitting in her room. "Thor, you know I'm not in the habit of begging for anything, but I will get down on my knees and beg you to let us be together." He reached out an arm to pull Rachel closer, her cold cheek pressing against his warm chest and her arms wrapping around him. Thor was still looking at them, eyes cold and furious. As his eyes connected with Rachel's, she suddenly felt cold and scared, she pressed closer to Loki, his warm, protective arms wrapping around her. Thor heaved a sigh, realizing that the battle was lost. His eyes were still cold and angry, but he gave a small nod to them, then strode out of the room. Rachel stared at the door that Thor had slammed behind him as though she expected him to come back in at any moment, yelling that he had only be joking and they were to be punished. She stared, but the door didn't open. Finally, she looked up into the face of her lover, seeing his features relax and his eyes warm as he looked down at her. "I don't know if I've ever told you this" He said softly "But I love you" he leaned down to kiss her again as they both fell as one onto the bed, picking up right where they had left off. 


End file.
